Douleur One Shot
by Klariss
Summary: Après sa rupture avec Yann, Kévin n'a plus le courage de continuer.
1. Chapter 1

Le ciel assombri par la nuit naissante se reflétait dans ses yeux océans, voilés par la douleur. Douleur d'une existence gâchée, douleur d'une faute avouée et non pardonnée, douleur d'un gâchis dont il était la cause. Mais plus que tout, Douleur d'un cœur déchiré et torturé qui ne lui laissait plus aucun répit.

Il l'avait aimé, inconditionnel. Il l'avait désiré, passionné. Il l'avait trahi autant qu'il l'avait chéri.

Le soleil s'était éteint dans la pénombre des brumes d'hiver comme son cœur s'était brisé dans ses méandres. Il ne lui avait même pas demandé de le pardonner. Il ne pourrait pas se le pardonner lui-même

Des paroles blessantes : « nous deux ça ne pourra pas reprendre comme avant » un bout de papier sur lequel avait été griffonné à la va vite quelques mots s'alignant sans aucun sens. Et puis cette rencontre à laquelle il lui avait tourné le dos avec un « j'ai besoin de liberté ». Et, sans se retourner, il l'avait laissé, seul, dans cette rue, dans cette vie, dans ce cœur.

Yann était indépendant, dur, sanguin, solitaire apparemment, et il ne l'avait compris que trop tard.

Il avait voulu être là pour lui, il avait cogné ces types, sans vergogne inconscient des conséquences, seulement de sa douleur, de son effroi et de sa peine. Il avait voulu continuer, encore et encore, jusqu'à ce que Louis arrive et ne l'arrête avant qu'il puisse commettre l'irréparable. Mais il n'en avait pas eu émoi, il fallait qu'il le venge, lui, l'homme qu'il aimait plus que tout et qui, par sa propre faute, s'était retrouvé dans cet hôpital. A cause d'un moment de fierté, d'un égo blessé, il l'avait laissé face à ses agresseurs, face à cette vie de merde qui vous tombe dessus sans prévenir, il l'avait envoyé à ce qui se rapprochait au plus près de la mort. Et même si ses sentiments étaient meurtris par les mots, la culpabilité qu'il ressentait était bien au-delà. Au-delà de la rupture, au-delà de son corps, mais dans son être entier. Elle lui pesait plus lourd que l'horreur qu'il avait vécu les 6 jours de coma de Yann. Et il ne pouvait plus lutter, il ne pouvait plus aller à son encontre, il ne le supportait plus.

Il aurait aimé revoir l'homme qui l'avait conquis au moins une dernière fois, mais il n'en avait pas eu le courage. Alors après presque cinq jours de solitude, la fatigue, la peine, la douleur de cet esprit meurtri avaient enfin pris le dessus. Il l'avait regardé comme un miroir, souriant de nouveau pour la première fois depuis le début du cauchemar, il l'avait chéri comme un objet précieux, cet objet qui allait lui apporter la délivrance. Il n'avait pas son arme, cela aurait été beaucoup plus rapide, beaucoup plus simple aussi. Mais sa suspension ne lui avait pas permis de la récupérer.

Après tout, il méritait la douleur une dernière fois. Douleur qui comme un purgatoire lui ferait expier enfin ses fautes, cette culpabilité redondante et acerbe, ce mal-être qui le tiraillait depuis cette soirée qu'il ne voulait pas se rappeler.

Joignant ses gestes à ses pensées, il s'était alors laissé aller à cet acte auquel jamais il n'aurait pensé avoir recourt, et au rythme de son sang s'écoulant de ses veines, il revit ses yeux émeraudes dans lesquels il s'était noyé dès leur premier regard. Il revit ses mains qui lui avaient donné tant de plaisir et de frissons, sa tête qui resterait gravée à jamais dans son cœur, et son être tout entier qu'il emportait avec lui. Et enfin, depuis ce soir fatidique, un sourire apaisé étira ses lèvres à la mémoire de Yann, qui l'avait fait sien, qui l'avait ensuite jeté comme s'il n'était rien, mais qui avait su lui faire connaître l'Amour. Il comprenait sa réaction, et ne lui en voulait pas. Il ne pourrait jamais lui en vouloir.

Sa dernière image fut celle d'un visage ténébreux rempli de passion, et ses yeux se fermèrent enfin sur la béatitude au rythme de sa vie qui, enfin, s'enfuyait.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPITRE 2 :

Le cœur serré, l'âme en peine, il vagabondait au rythme de sa douleur là ou ses pas l'amenaient. Et comme chaque soir depuis 5 jours, il revenait toujours à ce même tournant, ce même pavé qu'il creusait encore un peu plus de son pied, pendant des heures, ne tenant pas en place, ne pouvant se décider à y aller, ne pouvant se décider à partir.

Alors, chaque nuit, dans le but d'apercevoir ne serait-ce que son ombre à défaut de son visage, de son corps qu'il avait apprivoisé, de ses yeux qui l'avaient bouleversé à la première seconde, il restait là, debout, ses jambes jouant en contre-pieds, espérant le voir, avoir un signe lui signifiant que tout n'était pas trop tard, que cette rupture sans véritable fondement n'avait pas tout gâchée, que leur histoire pourrait reprendre. Pas comme avant, non, la douleur dans ses yeux, dans ses gestes, le hantait depuis sa sortie d'hôpital. Depuis ses propres mots, depuis cette lettre insensée écrite sur un coup de tête.

Mais nuit après nuit, aucun signe ne lui était parvenu, aucun bruit, aucune ombre. Alors ce soir, il s'était enfin décidé à combler ce manque acerbe qui se faisait ressentir dans tout son être avec une telle violence que cela en devenait insupportable. Il avait mal, mal d'être loin de lui, mal de ne pas l'avoir chéri, mal que sa moitié lui ait été enlevée. Une grande inspiration, mené plus par la peur que le courage, il se décida enfin à monter.

Il frappa, doucement d'abord, pour ne pas l'effrayer, pour ne pas paraître le mec paumé et en manque qu'il était devenu loin de lui. Mais aucune réponse ne se fit entendre. Il était là, assurément, il avait vu la lumière de sa chambre étinceler comme un appel à travers cette nuit d'encre. Alors il la sortie. Cette si petite chose qui avait le témoin de leurs ébats décousus, de ses allées et venues saccadées, cette petite chose qui allait le fixer sur la suite de sa vie, de leur relation, de son amour pour lui.

Il inséra la clef dans la serrure, et pénétra discrètement dans ce studio qu'il lui avait trouvé. Comme un voleur, il se sentit mal de violer son nid privé dans lequel il n'avait plus, du moins seulement pour l'heure l'espérait-il, le droit de nicher.

Un bref coup d'œil dans la pièce principale, et une gêne vint, en lui, s'installer. Trop calme. Trop propre. Trop rangé. Trop tout, mais pas assez de Kévin. Il s'avança alors vers la chambre, dont la porte était entre-ouverte, et s'arrêta un instant, pour reprendre contenance, pour se répéter une fois de plus les mots qu'il désirait tant lui dévoiler, mais qu'il n'avait jusqu'alors jamais osé. Ces mots qu'il s'était répété ces cinq derniers jours, si simples mais pourtant si difficiles à dire. C'est lorsqu'il avait compris que Kévin était prêt à tout pour lui, de lui offrir son cœur jusqu'à sa vie, qu'il avait réalisé. Réalisé qu'il pouvait enfin avoir confiance et se livrer, aimer et l'être en retour, vivre sans être hanté par la peur d'être jugé ou trahi.

Un dernier souffle prolongé, et il poussa la porte. Son cœur sursauta, ses poumons se contractèrent, ses pupilles se rétractèrent et se figèrent devant cette image qui s'offrait à lui, et qui le poursuivrait à jamais.

Une seconde d'hésitation, comme tétanisé, et il se précipita vers le corps de Kévin, sautant sur le lit à ses côtés. Il le saisit par le col de la chemise froissée, dernier vestige de sa déperdition, et le secoua vivement, sa panique et sa peur lui éclatant au visage.

Yann : Kévin… Putain Kévin mais qu'est-ce que t'as foutu bordel ! Regarde-moi ! Réveille-toi ! KEVIN.

Mais aucune réaction pour le rassurer. Il déposa ses doigts tremblants sur la carotide si calme, et sa respiration se fit enfin un peu plus aisée. Un pouls, faible certes, mais présent. Il déposa délicatement la tête de son amant sur les oreillers, et évaluant les dégâts au combien sanglants, il se précipita dans la salle de bain, le portable à la main, prévenant les secours.

Il revint aussi vite qu'il était parti, lâchant son téléphone, éloignant cette lame disposée négligemment en côté de Kévin, témoin des turpitudes de cet être qui lui était devenu indispensable, coupable d'avoir voulu le lui enlever, et commença à enserrer fermement un poignet dans une serviette, avant de s'occuper de l'autre. Une de ses mains entra en contact avec la joue froide de Kévin, et ses doigts caressèrent tendrement les traces de larmes encore présentes sur son visage d'ange.

Et dans sa peur, dans ses doutes, il n'entendit pas les pas extérieurs, il ne vit pas le sang sur ses doigts se mélanger aux traces des pleures de son amant, ni ses larmes se joindre à ce filet mortuaire.

Une seule question hantait ses lèvres.

Pourquoi ?


End file.
